


Rakkauden nimissä

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Coming Untouched, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Laatta, Lehto tarvii terapiaa, M/M, Mild Blood, Ne melkeen puhuu tunteistaan, Oral Sex, Pining, Smoking, Stress Relief, soft
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Mitä tulee kun yhdistää puutoksen ja vahvan viinan. Lehdon pahin painajainen, tunteet
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Kudos: 10





	Rakkauden nimissä

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hahmot on ihan väpän~  
> On niin makeaa ja siirappista että meinaa tukehtua

Lehto vahvasti kyseenalaisti mihin oli taas itsensä raahannut. Rahikainen ja Rokka olivat taas kerran lyöneet mädät kallonsa yhteen, ja päättäneet että koko joukkion voimin oli juotava kiljua. Rokka lähinnä vain halusi pitää hauskaa ja Rahikainen toivoi saavansa mahdollisuuden nähdä Riitaojan kännissä. Nuori keskisuomalainen poika omien sanojensa mukaan oli ollut ikinä juomatta minkäänlaista alkoholia, kirkossa tarjottua viiniä lukuunottamatta. Johtui se sitten joukon tuomasta painostuksesta, tai lähes lapsimaisesta kiinnostuksesta, Riitaoja oli suostunut juomaan itsetehtyä viinaa muiden kanssa. Kun jopa tontun kaltainen pelokas pupu uskalsi ryypätä muiden kanssa, oli Lehdonkin pakko suostua liittymään mukaan. Pitkän jahkailun jälkeen, tietysti. Kenttäkeittiöstä varastetussa astiassa porisi iloisesti kilju seuraavat muutamat päivät, kunnes se nähtiin tarpeeksi juomakelpoisena. Metallisen pöntön ympärille olivat kerääntyneet kaikki pelokkaasta Sihvosesta, jopa hieman happaman näköiseen Lahtiseen, joka poltti huulet kurtussa tupakkaa aivan Määtän vieressä. Koko muulle komppanialle oli päivän selvää että kaksikko rakastivat toisiaan, ainoat jotka eivät tuntuneet huomaavan mitään, olivat Määttä ja Lahtinen itse. Molemmat vain pyörivät tiukkaa ympyrää tunteidensa ympärillä, tajuamatta itse mitään. Nuo kaksi saapasta olivat täydellisiä toisilleen.

Rokka istui Hietasen, ja luonnollisesti myös Tassun vieressä. Ei noita kahta saanut toisista eroon kirveelläkään, ja kaikki jotka sitä yrittivät, saisivat nopeasti nyrkin silmäänsä. Hieman muista erollaan, Riitaoja ja Lehto istuivat saman puun juurella, heille oli tullut jo lähes normaaliksi näin lähellä toisiaan oleskelu. He hakeutuivat toistensa lähelle niin tauoilla kuin syödessään, kuin jopa nukkuessaan. Aivan kuin jokin kosminen voima vetäisi heitä toisiinsa, vaikka ei Lehto moisiin uskonutkaan. Riitaojan toisella puolella heilui jo ”hieman” känninen Rahikainen, joka tunki vasten tontun huulia monta kupillista kiljua toistensa jälkeen. Ei tämä uskaltanut sanoa vastaan, joten hän kiltisti vain litki jokaisen pisaran kitkerää nestettä. Lehdon aivojen pimeä puoli mietti mitä muuta mokoma suostuisi nielemään yhtä nätisti. Mies olisi lyönyt itseään oman ideansa takia, mutta yrittäessään onnistui vain heittämään käsivartensa kohti maassa kasvavia mustikan varpuja. Ei niissä mitään marjoja vielä ollut, mutta kukkivat silti. Alikersantti murahti, ja otti taas pitkän hörpyn omasta kupistaan. Silmissä kirveli litkun happamuudesta. 

Muu komppania ilmeisesti selitteli jotain jostain, mutta ei Lehto siihen huomiota jaksanut kiinnittää. Määttä silitteli hellästi umpikännisen Lahtisen hiuksia, aina kun tämä yritti poistaa kätensä, Lahtinen veti sen heti takaisin, kuin huomion kipeä kissanpentu. Ihme että koko ukko oli enää edes hereillä, mutta silmäluomet kyllä näyttivät asettuvan kiinni kasvavaa tahtia. Vanhala oli jossain välissä vetänyt teltasta gramophonin, kannustaen muitakin tanssimaan omilla villeillä liikkeillään. Ei alikersantti olisi tätäkään välttämättä huomannut, ellei tämän vieressä istunut känniin juotettu Riitaoja oli myös noussut ja liittynyt mukaan tanssiin. Pojan liikkeet olivat hoipertelevia, ja jalat vaikuttivat huterilta, mutta tällä oli selkeästi jonkinlaitaiset tanssi taidot. Tonttu pyöri ja hyöri musiikin tahtiin milloin minnekkin, ja Lehto ei voinut repiä katsettaan irti hänestä. Mies keinautteli lanteitaan rivakan musiikin tahtiin, pyörähtäen ympäri silloin tällöin jos siltä tuntui. Miten oli mahdollista että mokoma osasi samanaikaisesti tanssia niin eroottisesti ja lapsellisen iloisesti. Poskenpäille syntynyt puna johtui selvästi alkoholista, muuta totuutta ei Lehto suostunut hyväksymään. Tämän sydän ei myöskään lähes pysähtynyt kun Riitaoja ojensi kätensä maassa istuvalle Lehdolle ja pyysi tätä tanssimaan tämän kanssa. Pakkohan tuohon oli suostua, myrtyneesti muristen kylläkin.

Tanssit eivät kovin kauaa kestäneet, sillä Hietanen oli kovalla äänellä kertonut olevansa lentokone, Rahikainen oli karannut jonnekkin kylille naisia narraamaan, ja Koskela oli kertonut ottavansa suunnakseen Jerusalemin. Lahtinen oli jo lähes tunti sitten sammunut Määtän syliin, ja Määttä itse oli nukahtanut noin vartin myöhemmin. Vanhala oli käynyt kietomassa manttelin parin ympärille jonkinlaiseksi peitoksi. Muista ei ollut tietoa mihin olivat haapuilleet, tosin monet näyttivät sammuneen epämääräisiin kasoihin sinne sun tänne. Pystyssä oli enää Lehdon ja Riitaojan lisäksi vain Vanhala ja Rokka, tuskin hekään kovin kauan. Molemmat parit keinuivat olat vastakkain musiikin tahtiin joka oli jo aikoja sitten loppunut. Lehdon poskia poltti, tonttu oli liian lähellä, hymyili liian tyytyväisenä, katsellen toista noilla lempeillä kauriinsilmillään. Helvetti, oli pakko päästä pois. Sanaakaan sanomatta, Lehto nousi seisomaan heikoille jaloilleen, kääntyen metsää kohti tupakka jo valmiiksi suupielessään. Ei hän maailman keinuessa tajunnut että häntä seurasi eräs tuttu tonttu, peläten että oli jotenkin satuttanut Lehtoa vahingossa tietämättään. Mies oli vaikuttanut jotenkin normaalia jäykemmältä ja kireämmältä. Toivoen että voisi auttaa tätä jotenkin, Riitaoja seurasi muutaman metrin alikersantin perässä varovaisin askelin.

Selvästi pois muun komppania kuuloetäisyydeltä, Lehto vihdoin nojasi vasten paksua mäntyä, kiroten hiljaa lähinnä itselleen. Vitun Riitaoja. Miten tuo saatanan tonttu osasi olla niin kaunis? Miten helvetissä mokoma jänis, poika joka pelkäsi melkein jopa omaa varjoaan, pystyi nakertamaan tiensä Lehdon viereen, läpi miehen paksuksi rakentaman suoja kuoren? Lehto meinasi tiputtaa puoliksi poltetun tupakan maahan, kun Riitaojan itkuiset silmät ilmestyivät suojaa tuoneen puun rungon takaa. Alikersantti horjahti pelästyneenä, horjuvat jalat pystyivät hädintuskin pitää miehen pystyssä. Kirosanat kaikuivat hämärässä metsässä. Riitoja peitteli korviaan.

”Ei sua sannoo” Ainiin, ei tuo poika ollut tottunut kiroiluun, vaikka rintamalla oltiinkin. Lehdolle tuon kaltaiset sanat olivat jo siviilissä arkipäivää. Saatanan herkkä. Riitaoja pyyhki kyyneleiden alkujaan paitansa karheaan hihaan, kuin kuullen miehen ajatukset. Poika haisi viinalta, mutta niin taisi haista Lehto itsekin. Tonttu asettui nojaamaan vasten puunrunkoa alikersantin viereen, hakien varmaan lähinnä tukea seisomiseen. Metsään vajosi taas hiljaisuus. Riitaoja tuntui olevan syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan, paksujen ripsien alta ilmestyvät silmät katselivat tyhjyyteen. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa ei mokoman hiljaisuus olisi haitannut, mutta ilmapiiri tämän ympärillä huokui ahdistavuutta. Kuin tonttu olisi vain ihmisen muotoinen tulipallo, joka polttaisi kaiken ympärillään. Helvetti, milläs tuon saisi pois ajatuksistaan. Puhumalla kai, mutta ei Lehto semmoisia osannut. Turhan juttelemisen sijaan, alikersantti ojensi toiselle tupakka askinsa, tarjoten tälle yhden. Riitaoja säpsähti mutta otti vastaan odottamattoman lahjan. Hennot sormet pitivät tuota syöpätikkua kuin jotain arvokasta ja korvaamatonta.

”Ei mulla oo tulta” Olisihan tuokin pitänyt arvata, eihän mokoma edes polttanut. Lehto kaivoi taskustaan tulitikkunsa, hiljainen murahdus mukanaan. Riitaoja tuijotti jo toisen kerran ojennettua kättä kuin se räjähtäisi. Otti kuitenkin tärisevin käsin, vihdoin sytyttäen tupakkansa ennen kuin antoi lainatun tulen takaisin omistajalleen. Alikersantti kehtasi vain sivusilmällä katsoa kun ohut vana savua karkasin toisen huulilta. Mies veti tikun kemikaaleja suoraan keuhkoihin kuin vanha tekijä, yskien vain hieman jälkeenpäin. Taisi polttaa siviilissä. Riitaojan pää kääntyi Lehtoa kohti, taisi huomata miehen katseen tämän suuntaan. Laittoman lempeä hymy nousi tämän kasvoille, mokoman silmiä punotti vielä hieman. Oli tainnut itkeä matkallaan tänne.

”Kotona oli tullut tavaks, kun kaverit painotti. Olin mie jo lopettanu enne ku rintamalle tulin” Lehto halusi lyödä itseään takaraivoon. Se siitä äänettömästä lohdutuksesta, hän onnistui vain tekemään tilanteesta pahemman. ”Kuten aina muutenkin” Lehdon ajatukset muistuttivat häntä. Alikersantti nyökkää ymmärryksessä, hartiat kipeän kireänä. Ei hän vieläkään pystynyt repimään silmiään irti toisesta, jokin Riitaojassa teki jopa tupakoinnin vaikuttamaan joltain kauniilta ja mukavalta. Eihän se sitä ollut, kaikkea muuta. Sentään tonttu vaikutti rauhoittuneen hieman, johtuiko sitten se nikotiinista vai kovasta kännitilastaan, sitä tuskin kukaan tiesi.

”Saanko kyssyy mikä sinnuu mietityttää tännää? Sori siis jos ei saa kyssyy, mut näytät vaa kirreeltä” Riitaojan sanat tulivat miehestä ulos paksuna tulvana, händintuskin toisen ahdistuneesta selityksestä sai edes selvää. Ajattelematta mitä oli tekemässä, Lehto kohautti olkiaan. Miehen aivot kulkivat jäljessä, järkevät ideat tulivat vasta myöhässä.

”En tiiä, kaikki?” alikersantin koko keho jähmettyi paikalleen. Ei hän ollut edes tajunnut sanoneensa mitään ennen kuin oli kuullut oman äänensä metsän hämäryydessä. Riitaoja oli kääntänyt koko kehonsa Lehtoa kohti, tutkien miestä lempeine silmineen. Ellei hän olisi paremmin tiennyt, olisi mies luullut näkevänsä toisen katseessa jonkinlaista ymmärrystä. Alkoholi varmaan vain sai tämän näkemään asioita. Jokin pilke tontun silmäkulmassa kuitenkin oli. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko sodan aikana, Riitaoja näytti omalla tavallaan varmalta itsestään. Petollinen puoli Lehdossa toivoi näkevänsä tuon katseen vielä tulevaisuudessakin, kun kerran sopi toiselle niin hyvin. Hänen ajatuksensa katkesivat kun tonttu alkoi taas puhua, suu vieläkin lempeässä hymyssä. Lehto halusi huutaa.

” Voinko mie auttaa? Siis jos sie siis halluut” Riitaojan katse karkaili hermostuneesti sinne tänne, kuin etsien pientäkin suostumuksen tai kieltäytymisen merkkiä. Mies inahti hiljaa Lehdon kääntyessään kasvojaan pois tämän edestä, mokoma olisi muuten saattanut nähdä tämän paniikin maalaamat silmät. Riitaoja odotti kiltisti vastausta ennen kuin kehtasi edes liikahtaa. Lehto katsoi edelleen toisesta poispäin mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin. Lähes äänetön helpotuksen huokaus kaikui miehen huulilta. Alikersantti oli kuvitellut että hänen auttamisella tonttu oli tarkoittanut että haluaisi puhua tämän kanssa, ehkä jopa jotain lapsellisempaa kuten vaikka antaa halin. Idea siitä että Riitaoja laskeutuisi polvilleen aivan tämän eteen, katsellen tätä odottavasti silmät pyöreinä, ei ollut idea jota edes pimeimmät osat Lehdon aivoista olisivat osanneet aavistaa. Alikersantti katseli miestä kuin tämä olisi vetänyt taskustaan aseen. Riitaojan kädet asettuivat molemmille puolille toisen reisiä. Mies katsoi Lehtoa kysyvästi tuuheiden ripsiensä alta. Hän nyökkäsi uudelleen, olkapäät jäykistettynä lähes korviin asti. Kaikkialle muualle hän yritti katsoa paitsi tuohon mahdottoman kauniiseen tonttuun, mutta kuin tahallaan, toisen ote hänen housujensa vyöstään ja napeistaan oli aivan liian löysä. Mies ei ole tainnut tehdä tätä ennen, tai ainakaan kovin usein. Idea Riitaojasta tällä tavoin polvillaan kenen tahansa muun edessä pisti Lehdon sydäntä kummasti.

Monta minuuttia siinä meni, mutta housut vihdoin saatiin auki ja hieman pois miehen lanteilta pienellä avustuksella. Riitaoja kosketti intiimiä aluetta aroilla sormillaan, kuin peläten että rikkoisi jotain ohuilla kämmenillään. Tämän katse oli kiinnittynyt lähes kokonaan Lehdon miehuuteen, vihreät silmät tosin nousivat silloin tällöin tapaamaan toisen omat, tarkistaen että teki kaiken oikein. Alikersantti nielaisi kurkkuunsa juuttuneen palan, joka tuskin edes oli siellä ollenkaan. Hän puri hammasta liian kovaa, muutamat niistä narisivat ikävästi. Hengitys kulki lähinnä vain nopeissa henkäyksissä. Vaikka Lehdon panikoidessa Riitaoja oli saanut paremman otteen miehen kalusta, tämän kosketukset olivat lähes höyhenen kevyitä. Varmuus siitä että Lehto tulisi hulluksi mokoman kohtelun alla, vain kasvoi. Kaikki tuntui jo niin hyvältä että koko alue lähes pisteli.

Pehmeiden huulien hellä kosketus vasten kalun päätä havahdutti hänet ajatuksistaan. Mies räpytteli hetken silmiään päästäkseen takaisin maan päälle. Lempeät suudelmat lisääntyivät, kulkien pitkin herkkää ihoa, edelleen aivan liian kevyet. Jos Lehto ei olisi tietänyt paremmin, olisi hän luullut että tonttu yrittäisi kiusata häntä. Ei Riitaoja ollut sellainen ihminen. Ainakin toivottavasti. Ei tuo tahallaan tuota tehnyt, tuskin vain tiesi edes kunnolla mitä tehdä. Lehto puri huulta. Koko homma tuntui enemmän kahden teinin ensimmäisiltä kokeiluilta kuin kahden aikuisen miehen ”stressin hoidolta”. Riitaojalla oli pakko olla jonkinlaisia taikavoimia, miten muutenkaan tämä saisi Lehdon näin herkäksi näin nopeasti. Jo lähes verille purtu huuli vuoti ohutta vanaa kirkkaan punaista verta miehen leukaa pitkin, toisen ottaessa tämän ensimmäistä kertaa kokonaan suuhunsa. Hän kiristi leukaansa vain entisestään, rautaisesta mausta huolimatta. Vaikka Riitaojan liikkeet olivat kokemattomat ja arat, olivat nuo epävarmat liikkeet Lehdolle aivan liikaa. Hän halusi itkeä.

Ei alikersantti meinannut edes huomata toisen tahdin hidastumista, tai tämän tarkkailevia silmiä jotka nyt keskittivät katseensa vain Lehdon kasvoihin. Mies havahtui muutokseen vasta kun Riitaoja oli noussut takaisin seisomaan aivan hänen silmiensä eteen. Nenän päät koskettivat toisiaan aina kun jompikumpi hengitti syvään. Molempien poskenpäitä koristi puna. Riitaojan sormet toisen kalussa eivät hellittäneet tämän noustessaan, ote muuttui jopa hieman varvemmaksi. Hetken he vain seisoivat siinä hengittämässä, kunnes Riitaoja avasi suunsa.

”Sie vuodat” Nuo huolestuneet sanat olivat kuin lämmintä hunajaa Lehdon korville. Mitään ei hän tuohon osannut sanoa, raotti huuliaan vain hieman. Omanlaisen yhteisymmärryksen vallassa, molemmat miehet nojasivat kasvojaan lähemmäs, vihdoin ja viimein suudelleen toisiaan. Jos Riitaojaa haittasi uusi verinen maku tämän kielellä, ei hän siitä sanaakaan sanonut. Kaikki oli Lehdolle aivan liikaa. Juurikaan varoitusta ei tämän keho antanut ennen kuin jalat romahtivat hänen altaan. Riitaojan yllättävän vahvat kädet antoivat toisen vajoavalle keholle tukea, laskien tämän hellästi maahan istumaan. Hän itse asettui edelleen miehen haarojen väliin, nojaten pois toisen huulilta jotta voisi antaa tälle tilaa hengittää. Lehdosta tuntui kuin tukehtuisi omiin tunteisiinsa jos jatkaisi yhtä lähellä toista oleskelua, mutta eivät tämän keuhkot pystyneet hengittämään ilman tonttua. Miehen katse asettui jonnekin kauas toisen olan taakse, silmiin ei hän pystyisi katsomaan. Jos Riitaoja huomasi mitään, ei tätä haitannut.

Lehdon karheat kämmenet asettuivat hellästi vasten tontun yläselkää, vetäen miestä hieman itseään kohti. Pidemmän miehen kapea selkä kaartui toista kohti. Otsat vastakkain, molemmat sotilaat sulkivat silmänsä, pysyen vain paikallaan lähekkäin. Kuumat henkäisyt saivat kummankin posket punottavaan entisestä enemmän. Tietämättä kuinka kauan he istuivat siinä yhdessä, Lehdon hengitys tasaantui takaisin rauhalliseksi pikkuhiljaa. Riitaoja ymmärsi pyytämättäkin että nyt voisi jatkaa, jos ollenkaan. Varovaisin liikkein, mies kosketti toisen herkkää kalua. Elimen pää punotti ikävästi. Lehto veti terävästi ilmaa hampaidensa välistä, lyhyet kynnet painautuivat kiinni tontun takin selkämystä. Ei mies kovin kaukana voinut olla. Nojaten kasvojaan toista kohti taas kerran, Riitaoja suuteli tätä hellästi. Hempeä voihkaisu tukahtui heidän huulilleen. 

Lehto laukesi hiljaisesti, keho jännittyen ja hampaat huulia näykkäisten. Tärisikö hän yön kylmästä vai jokaisesta uudesta tunteesta jotka olivat luoneet kotinsa tämän sydämessä, sitä ei kukaan tulisi ikinä tietämään. Riitaojan vetäytyi kauemmas, yrittäen pyyhkiä toista puhtaaksi karkealla hihallaan. Ei se juurikaan auttanut, mutta parempi se oli kuin ei mitään. Kovasti Lehto yritti luomiaan jälleen avata, mutta väsymys ja alkoholin aiheuttama heikkous painoivat silmiä vahvasti kiinni. Luomet aukesivat kunnolla vasta hänen tuntiessaan Riitaojan ohuet sormet silittelemässä tämän hiuksia lakin alta. Pelästyneenä, toinen veti kätensä pois. Murahtaen hiljaisesti jotain, Lehto nousi ylös huterin jaloin, ottaen tukea paksusta männyn rungosta. Yritti Riitaojakin seurata perässä, mutta tämän suonissa kulkeva kilju alkoi vihdoin kunnolla vaikuttamaa, tärisevät jalat pettäen tämän alta välittömästi. Jatkuvat ylösnousu yritykset saivat miehen näyttämään vastasyntyneeltä kauriin vasalta. Lehto tarjosi toiselle kättään avuksi, mies otti sen kiitollisena enempiä kysymyksiä kysymättä. Nojaten vasten tämän kehoa, Riitaoja otti paremmin tukea tarjotusta kädestä, hymyillen tyytyväistä hymyä lähinnä itselleen. Todennäköisesti ensimmäistä kertaa aikana jolloin kaksikko oli tuntenut toisensa, Lehto puhui ensin.

”Entäs sinä?” Vaivihkainen katse kohti toisen lantioita varmisti että mokoma ymmärsi mistä puhuttiin. Riitaojan posket helähtivät kirkkaan punaisiksi, oli tämän vuoro katsoa minne tahansa muualle paitsi toiseen mieheen. Nojasi vain entistä enemmän painoaan tätä vasten. Aivan Lehdon korvan juuressa, tämä mutisi jotain ”tulin jo” muistuttavaa. Aha. Kostea läntti toisen housuissa todisti väitteen. Hymähtäen, kaksikko jatkoi matkaansa takaisin kohti leiriä. 

Nukkumaan he vain halusivat, ja päästyään takaisin jo aikoja sitten sammuneen nuotion lähettyville, ei kumpikaan enää jaksanut kävellä. Lehto romahti ensin, Riitaoja horjuen perässään. Metsässä kasvavat mustikan varvut ja sammaleet olivat yöstä kostuneet. Ei siitä jaksettu välittää, pari nukahtivat lähes välittömästi siihen paikkaan mihin vajosivatkin. Kun Riitaoja oli nukahtanut, Lehto silitti varovaisesti tämän naamalle valuneet tummat hiukset. Aivan tavattomat kaunis mokoma oli jopa nukkuessaan. Ainaisesta paniikista kärsivät miehen kasvot rentoutuivat, tämä vaikutti täysin levolliselta. Lämpöä etsien, Lehto käpertyi vasten Riitaojan kylkeä ja nukahti siihen, ensimmäisiä kertoja elämässään tuntien olonsa turvalliseksi. Miksi? Sitä hän ei osannut selittää. Unisen Riitaojan toisen lantiolle asettunut käsi varmasti auttoi, mutta sitä ei Lehto tulisi myöntämään. Tuskin edes muisti aamulla.


End file.
